The present invention relates to a device and to a battery cell, in particular a lithium-ion battery cell, and to the use of a battery cell.
In the event of a defect or of incorrect handling of a battery cell, the battery cell can experience gas formation in the interior of the battery cell. The gas formation results in an overpressure. It is known to provide an overpressure valve or a bursting diaphragm in a housing of the battery cell in order to discharge the gases which have been produced and to avoid thermal runaway of the battery cell.
For example, DE 10 2008 053 011 A1 discloses a galvanic battery cell for an accumulator, in which galvanic battery cell a sensor device is provided with which an undesired state of the galvanic battery cell can be detected. Suitable sensor devices are, for example, temperature measuring devices, piezo-elements, strain measuring gauges or other measuring devices. These other measuring devices serve, in particular to detect deformations of the housing if, for example, formation of gas and an associated increase in pressure occur inside the battery cell.
In addition, DE 10 2011 112 641 A1 discloses a method for testing a lithium-ion battery cell with respect to its functional capability, in which method impacts are applied to certain locations on a housing of the battery cell, as a result of which sound is produced. This sound is received with a microphone which is arranged outside the battery cell. The state of the battery cell is inferred from the received signal of the microphone.
In addition, US 2007/122691 A1 discloses a battery cell which is arranged with a piezo-electric element in a common frame. The piezo-electric element is suitable for detecting swelling of the battery cell owing to abnormal operations of the battery cell.